


We Touched The Stars

by Punksnotdead19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blind Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Jack being Jack, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punksnotdead19/pseuds/Punksnotdead19
Summary: When Dean finds Cas buried in the lore researching time travel he knows to follow the gut instinct that tells him to ask questions but after short answers from the angel he decides to leave him alone. That was his first mistake.Now he finds himself facing the one truth he's been trying to run from. Will he face the music or turn back?Hint: Dean is blind and can't see the stars right in front of his eyes.





	We Touched The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought up one rainy day, loosely based off the song Slow Dancing In The Dark. 
> 
> There may be some grammatical errors, if you catch anything please let me know :)  
> Enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr @wickedlydjh

He wasn’t really sure what he would find. In this line of work you learn not to be surprised by much. You simply pick up some books and learn how to kill whatever freak they had to deal with this time. At least that’s what Dean always thought but this one, this one hunt had thrown him for a loop unlike he ever expected.  
\- - -  
It started as an innocent Saturday morning with the usual coffee and banter. Sam scrolling away looking for a case with Jack sat next to him trying to understand why everyone is raving about Orange is the New Black while Cas mumbled in agreement, his nose hardly coming out of the book he’d been stuck in since Dean walked into the kitchen that morning. Dean was quite curious.

“I hope you aren’t hiding porn in that book because from the way you’ve been eyeing it I say you two need a room.”  
Cas scoffed, used to Deans weird remarks typically having to do with porn. Cas vaguely wondered if Dean was hiding something but then again so we he.

“I’m researching time travel.”  
Dean choked on his coffee, the angel had a way of saying things as if one would say “I’m heading to the cinema” or “What do you want from the store?”  
Dean was intrigued and found himself wandering over to stand behind the angel, glimpsing at the centuries old book placed in his lap.  
He raised a brow seeing the unfamiliar language.

“Cas, I hate to have to ask this but why are you researching time travel at 10am on Saturday?”  
Cas replied rather quickly, almost too quickly, still not averting his eyes from the book.

“I was on a hunt a few weeks back and after slaughtering one of the oldest vampire nests in Rome I had gotten down to the last one and had one question for them. How did they stay off the radar for so long? This one was newborn and I could see him look to the book with fear. After killing him off I took the book, a few other things and fled. It’s taken me weeks to crack the language but i’m certain it has to do with time travel.”

When the angel finished speaking he found that he now had not just Deans attention but Sam and Jack had been watching with astound looks on their faces.  
Dean sighed, again. Rubbing his hand down his face he looked to Cas who still hadn’t moved from his page.

“That sounds awesome and all but buddy, what do you plan on doing with that? It’s not like time traveling is easy business I mean hell, we know that already.”  
Cas finally looked up, blue eyes meeting green and for a moment to long they shared a look. (Which Sam totally caught and shrugged to Jack, nodding in their direction with a smile)  
Seemingly back to earth now, Cas shook his head and shrugged.  
“Curious is all.”  
Dean stepped back and thought for a moment. Another beat and he decided to leave it alone.  
“Well if that's all i’m gonna hit the shower. Maybe take baby out for a drive.”  
Cas was already back in his book.  
\- - -  
It was a few small hours later after Dean had returned from his drive, a case of beer in one hand and a bag of take out in the other.  
Sam was the first to speak.

“Dude, how do you eat that?”  
He gestured to the beer and take out with his fork, a piece of lettuce from his salad dropping onto the table.  
Dean smirked and placed the food down, pulling out a chair and kicking his feet up.

“Same as you eat your rabbit food Sammy, with love.”  
He bit into the burger, mouth full he smiled to Sam who shook his head.

“Why does it matter, isn’t it just food?”

They both turned to Jack in surprise. Speaking at the same time.

“Its not just food-”

“Well for starters one is much healthier-”

They turned to each other with glares.

“Oh don’t push your nasty crap onto him Sammy, he’s a kid. He can splurge on whatever he wants.”

They settled into bickering. Sam saying he should care for his body while he’s still young and clearly Dean should have done the same. It wasn’t until Dean opened his mouth to argue back did Jack speak up again.

“Why don’t I just try both? They can’t be that bad.”

Sam and Dean shared a look and with another shrug pushed their food over to Jack, Dean of course giving him a freshly wrapped burger from the multiple inside the bag.

They watched with curious and hopeful eyes and when Jack smiled after trying the salad Dean groaned and slumped back into his chair. Mumbling something along the lines of how nice, Sam has already corrupted him. But when he bites into the burger and smiles again it dawns on the boys that of course. Of course he would like both.

Satisfied enough Dean continued eating with a smile, snorting at the pout San displays when Jack continues to eat the burger. This doesn’t last very long after they hear the crashing coming from down the hall and all three boys are pushing out of their seats, already down the hall with guns in hand, Jack behind the elder brothers. Who needs a gun when you have powers?  
What they don’t expect to find is a bowl shooting up black smoke in the middle of Cas’ room and no Cas.  
Sam immediately runs to the open book and scoffs.

“He figured it out.”

Deans shocked face explains enough.

“Son of a bitch, why would he go without us?”

Sam speaks up reading from the page of ingredients and steps that had been left on the worn wooden floor.

“Dude it’s Cas. He didn’t want us to get hurt. C’mon man you know him better then we do.”

Sams eyebrows knit together after his statement and he speaks again.  
“Dean, this. This is really easy I mean we have all of this.”  
Dean straightens up at Sam's statement and with a determined look takes the book, halfway out the door already.  
“Well let’s go get the bastard.”  
\- - -  
That’s how Dean finds himself on a familiar street with dark hoodies that Sam insisted they wear in case they run into themselves. A weird sentence to anyone but them.

“What now?” Jack calls from behind the brothers.  
Sam goes to answer him but catches sight a familiar coat.

“There.” 

He points over to what looks like Cas but after the mans face turns they are all suddenly stopped in their tracks when they see the clear joy as he walks into the cafe he and Dean would visit from time to time when Dean had found himself up into the late hours unable to sleep from a nightmare and Cas would suggest the old coffee shop. Simply saying its already 4am so why not? To which Dean would answer by grabbing his coat.

They had been doing this for a few months now without being caught, well until now.  
They watched on with interest as future Cas walked into the shop and sat across from who was clearly Dean with some more grey hinted at the back of his head.  
Dean found it weird, why was Cas meeting him there?  
His shock only grew at seeing future Sam and Jack walking in. Cas getting up from his seat to make room for Sam and Jack, sitting beside Dean.

“Well, atleast we aren’t fighting some awful apocalypse.” Spoke Sam from beside Dean.

Dean laughed a little and grew nervous, Cas was sat awfully close now and they only seemed to get closer without noticing. Like gravity was doing them a favor.

“Man, we’re all smiles and things look alright. I really thought Cas was here for some bigger reason ya’know? Just looking up time travel and tracking down one of the oldest nests doesn’t seem like something he would just stumble upon, Right?”

Dean was hardly listening as he watched them so comfortable with each other. Something was different. Why did Sam and Jack know about their spot?

“Dean, are you even listening? We still don’t know where our Cas is.”  
He followed Deans gaze and seemed to finally realize. Expression going still.  
Turning back to Dean who had glazed over green eyes Sam turned to say something but he wasn’t sure what, when he caught sight of the trench coat once more and there he was. Cas positioned a few buildings down and trying his best to hide. The same glazed over expression in his eyes, mirroring Deans.

Once again Sam went to point him out but Dean somehow already knew. His gaze snapping to the right where he finally saw Cas watching their future selves. Still not sensing Deans presence.

It clicked faster then Dean expected. Monsters, the Apocalypse, Demons, Lucifer, The Darkness, the Mark, Purgatory, Hell, God himself. He always knew what to do but seeing this, he was rendered speechless for the first time in a long time.

His thoughts where confirmed when he saw future Cas pull Dean close and press a kiss to his temple.  
Dean felt like he was going to be sick, not realizing this meant Cas had feelings for him too.  
Yes, too. What was there not to love about the angel? From the scruff of his hair that Dean longed to run his hands through, to the veins that ran down his hands that he wanted to hold so badly. His beautiful blue eyes that he had fallen in love with the second he came into that barn so many years ago.

“Dean?”

He was surprised it was Jack calling him and even more shocked to see he had been staring at Cas with silent tears down his face, drenching into his sweater, wiping his face he turns away from the kid.  
Jack gently grabs his arm and when Dean doesn't move away he stand's in front of the man while Sam watches, astonished with how Jack was handling this.

“Dean, he loves you. Don’t run from this. I know its scary to face something you don’t understand but we do this everyday. It’s easier when it’s a monster you can kill but this is love. Please Dean, talk to him. He won’t ever approach you in fear of losing you.”

Jack stepped to the side and Dean didn’t question why Jack seemed so sure of himself. He already knew.  
His feet carried him forward before his brain had agreed. His heart pulling him closer to the man he had loved for so long but unable to address because he simply didn’t know how to.  
Sam caught his wrist and pressed a piece of paper into his palm with tears in his eyes.

“To get back, i’m sure he already knows how but Jack and I are going home."  
Sam pulls his brother in for a hug. Murmuring final words before leading Jack away.  
"Dean, please. Don’t blow this. He loves you. Trust me.”  
Dean nods, wiping his face. Unsure of how to approach the angel.  
His feet knew before he did as he saw Cas turn a corner in the dark of the night for privacy. Which Dean was grateful for.  
Before he had turned into the alleyway he already felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Relaxing instead of fighting back, he knew the man holding him didn't intend to hurt him.  
He buried himself into the smell of his angel. Letting the tears of the past ten years flow over. The fear of finally finding happiness. The fear of losing that happiness.

“It’s always been you Cas, always.”

They pulled away to look at each other. Basking in the feeling of getting to grasp at every body part for the first time. Simply roaming their hands over the other. Dean discarding the tan coat to simply feel him. No words spoken between them. Their eyes speaking the words they failed to say.

After long moments of shared silence their roaming hands found themselves at the base of each others neck. Cas reaching up to cup Deans face and pulling him to his lips. Getting lost in the feeling of his soft lips opening up in a gasp unable to understand the blissful feeling radiating throughout his whole body. How right it all felt, how it felt like the stars arranged themselves perfect above the men pressing themselves closer together. Hands, tongues, minds, bodies, and souls entwining.

They had touched the stars and there was no coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually published this! Depending on how this goes I might let out some more unpublished works that I'm to chicken shit to post. 
> 
> Our boy Dean really can't see what's right in front of him, huh? Tsk. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr! @wickedlydjh


End file.
